villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Spider (Gran Torino)
Fong, better known as Spider is the main antagonist of the 2008 film, ''Gran Torino. '' He is portrayed by Doua Moua. Gran Torino The Hmong Vang Lor family reside next door to Walt Kowalski. Initially, he wants nothing to do with his new neighbors, particularly after he catches Thao, a member of that family, attempting to steal his Ford Gran Torino as a coerced initiation into a Hmong gang run by Thao's cousin, "Spider". The gang is infuriated by Thao's failure and they attack him, but Walt confronts them with an M1 Garand rifle and chases them off, earning the respect of the Hmong community. Spider's gang continues to pressure Thao, assaulting him on his way home from work by burning a cigarette against his cheek. After he sees Thao's injuries, Walt visits the gang's house, where he attacks a gang member as a warning. In retaliation, the gang performs a drive-by shooting on the Vang Lor home, injuring Thao even though Walt attempts to defend the family with an M1911 pistol, and kidnapping and raping Sue. There are no witnesses and the members of the community, including the victims, refuse to talk about the crimes; preventing police from doing anything about Spider's gang. The next day, Thao seeks Walt's help to exact revenge, who tells him to return later in the afternoon. In the meantime, Walt makes personal preparations: he buys a suit, gets a haircut, and makes a confession to Father Janovich. When Thao returns, Walt takes him to the basement and gives him his Silver Star medal; Walt then locks Thao in his basement and tells him that he has been haunted by the memory of killing an enemy soldier who was trying to surrender, something he hadn't confessed to Janovich. He insists that Thao must never be haunted by killing another man, especially with his life ahead of him. That night Walt goes to the house of the gang members, where they draw their weapons on him. He speaks loudly, berating them and enumerating their crimes and thus drawing the attention of the neighbors. Putting a cigarette in his mouth, he asks for a light; he then puts his hand in his jacket and provocatively pulls it out as if he were holding a gun, inciting the gang members to shoot and kill him. As he falls to the ground, his hand opens to reveal the Zippo lighter with First Cavalry insignia he has used throughout the film: he was unarmed. Sue, following Walt's directions earlier, frees Thao, and they drive to the scene in Walt's Gran Torino. A Hmong police officer tells them the gang members have been arrested for murder and the surrounding neighbors have all come forward as witnesses. Gallery Fong and smokey.jpg|Fong and Smokey, causing their own downfall. Category:Male Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Rapists Category:Gangsters Category:Leader Category:Big Bads Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Complete Monster Category:Related to Hero Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Cowards Category:Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Partners in Crime Category:Traitor Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Perverts Category:Psychopath